Por una última copa
by cargarpe
Summary: Kate y Rick están en una limusina camino de casa de él para tomar una última copa después de la presentación de Heat Rises. Oneshot Caskett.


_¡Holaaaaa! Me paso por aquí para dejaros un mini-oneshot que escribí el otro día basándome en una imagen que encontré por tumblr. Aún no lo había publicado porque tenía que pedirle permiso a la autora de la imagen, pues no es una foto, sino un dibujo hecho por ella. Después de que me concediera el placer de poder publicarlo, aquí os lo dejo ;). Si queréis situaros, digamos gráficamente, la imagen está en el siguiente link (¡acordaos de quitar los espacios!):  
><em>http:/ /img824. imageshack .us/img824/7076/tumblrls5aa1kxyz1qdqa91. jpg

_Si queréis ver más dibujos de la autora, este es su tumblr (de nuevo, recordad lo de los espacios): _http:/ /tammycoccinella. tumblr. com/

_Como los que habéis leído algo más mío sabréis, nunca estoy satisfecha con el título de los fics. Y este no iba a ser menos. Me ha costado bastante decidirme por un título, porque nada de lo que se me ocurría me parecía apropiado. Al final lo he echado a suertes entre "_Bendita Limusina_", "_En Silencio_", "_¿Estás segura?_",_ _"_¿Quieres que pase esto?_" y el que le he puesto,_ _"_Por una última copa_"._

_Disclaimer: La serie Castle no me pertenece, ese placer le corresponde a Marlowe._

* * *

><p><strong>Por una última copa<strong>

Están en la parte trasera de un coche, de una limusina para ser más exactos. Ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien cómo han llegado a esta situación. No al hecho de estar en el automóvil, pues eso lo tienen bastante claro; la fiesta de presentación del tercer libro de Nikki Heat ha terminado y el mismo chófer que los había traído a la fiesta, ahora los está llevando a casa de Rick a tomar una última copa. Lo que ahora no alcanzan a comprender es la razón por la que ella se encuentra casi sobre él, con una de sus manos entre su pecho y cuello, besándole y dejando que él la agarre de su muslo izquierdo y por la espalda, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

XXX

_Unos minutos antes…_

_- No sé cómo pero siempre terminas por convencerme –sonrió ella. Estaban los dos sentados en la parte trasera de la limusina, recostados contra el respaldo, mirándose y riendo por cada cosa que decían. Habían tomado algunas copas de más._

_- Tengo cierto poder sobre ti –dijo él orgulloso._

_- ¿Poder?_

_- Claro. Si no, ¿cómo lo explicas?_

_- Ahora mismo no puedo explicar nada, Castle. Mis neuronas no están trabajando demasiado bien en este momento –dijo riendo._

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- ¿Quizá por lo que hemos tomado? –preguntó retórica- Creo que te ha afectado más a ti que a mí._

_- Es más que probable –dijo él y volvieron a reír. Debía de ser cierto, porque si no no podría explicar lo que hizo justo entonces._

XXX

Castle sigue besándola impetuosamente después de que ella le haya correspondido deslizando una pierna sobre él. La acaricia y la besa sin pararse a pensar en nada más. Ella, por su parte, no sólo se deja hacer, sino que le devuelve cada beso y responde a casi cada caricia con un suspiro. Cuando la mano derecha de Castle se desliza más hacia arriba ella no puede ni quiere contener un gemido, y eso es lo que produce el puñetero momento de lucidez que tiene el escritor, lo que le hace darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Beckett, su musa, sobre él, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Y tiene que parar. No es correcto. Qué rico es… pero no es correcto. Así que hace lo debido. Abandona el beso e intenta hablar, pero ella sigue el rastro de su boca y continúa su tarea. Con ello, inconscientemente se acerca más al punto álgido de Castle, lo que le hace enmudecer inmediatamente y entregarse de nuevo al beso mientras Kate mueve sus caderas sobre él instintivamente. Pasan unos pocos minutos cuando de nuevo un gemido escapa de su boca y Castle recuerda lo que estaba intentando decirle.

- Kate –habla entre besos. Ella no deja su boca un segundo-. No, Kate, Kate –la para sujetándola por los hombros. La imagen que tiene ante sí es hermosa. Su detective favorita con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes de deseo-. Kate… ¿Quieres que pase esto?

- Es en ese momento cuando Beckett es consciente de la situación. Está casi sobre el escritor, su vestido mostrando ya más de lo que debería, y su parte íntima excesivamente húmeda.

- Sí –responde de todos modos. Ha anhelado esto demasiado tiempo como para ahora echarse atrás, pero tiene que asegurarse de que es justo para ambos-. ¿Y tú?

- Kate, ¿estás segura de que no te vas a arrepentir?

- Rick, no sé si mañana me arrepentiré de esto, pero sé que quiero que pase. No soy una niña y sé que probablemente no volvamos a como estábamos antes, pero quiero que pase –dice sincera-. ¿Y tú? –repite- ¿Quieres que pase esto?

- Llevo demasiado tiempo deseándote en silencio –sonríe cambiando sus manos de lugar, desde los hombros hasta la espalda, acariciándola en el proceso.

- ¿En silencio? –imita su sonrisa acercándose a él.

Él ensancha su sonrisa y no puede hacer más que besarla de nuevo.


End file.
